Queen of Omashu
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: EPILOGUE TWO UP! Bumi, Mai, Teo, Zuko, Toph, Terra, Beastboy [huh? wait a second...] and more! FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. Dinner Guests

_**I don't own Avatar**, though how much do you think Longshot and Smellerbee would cost? (since they're my new fave ship). ;)_

_A story where Zuko and Toph struggle with feelings for each other... Aang struggles with a developing relationship with Katara... Sokka decides what he wants once and for all... _

_And everybody gets their pairing choice (well, almost everyone) and a very happy ending._

_**Plenty of characters, plenty of fun!**_

-------------------

This is a couple of years after the war. Toph is a 14/15 yr old mature young lady (not too mature... she IS Toph) and Bumi - having been struck by war from an age to young to worry about finding a Queen, not to mention the fact that he wants to do EVERYTHING the unconventional way thinks at 114, now is the time to give Omashu the Queen they've been lacking for so long.

Hearing of her exploits... Bumi is convinced Toph is that Queen. Now if only she'd say "yes".

Now here's the story...

------------------

PROLOGUE: The Dinner Guests

It all started with a celebration. A beginning of a new age in Omashu. In which the (still slightly demented) King Bumi was regreeted with his oldest friend The Avatar and his companions.

Not everything had settled back to normal after the war, but Bumi had spent all the money Omashu had left over to build amusement attractions everywhere to help get peoples minds off the 100 years of terror.

If people hadn't thought he'd lost it before... now they'd thought he'd really lost it... although many who were still kids at heart like the Avatar, really did appreciate the sentiment.

The townspeople would replace Bumi, expect for the fact that Bumi - a happy bachelor for all 114 years of his life was heirless.

A lot of people mentioned it, to which Bumi would just flash a toothy grin and go about his business as though he hadn't heard them. He had. He just didn't care when there were more interesting things to work on.

Not until that night, the first night the Avatar returned when the tales of his exploits pricked up at the ears of the old dingbat and he turned his attentions to the other dinner guest he was then talking about.

A young noble-woman named Toph Beifong.

Except you never would have guessed she was a noble woman.

And this is what intrigued King Bumi so very much.

She didn't wear shoes, even in his palace and he fell into his stew beard first laughing when Aang told him the rigerous training exercises that she put him through. He would have been delighted to have been there!

They were there for the Grand Opening Ceremony of the New Omashu, and among the promised guests were the Avatar and certain Fire Nation royalty.

But Bumi hardly cared to show proper hospitality since the Avatar and "friends" arrived.

"So... Miss Beifong..." began Bumi grinning somewhat lewdly at the young blind girl who had a killer smirk on her face. She was having a good time.

She always loved being back in the Earth Kingdom since their travels and the King of Omashu was some pretty riviting company.

"What do you think of water slides?"

Katara beside her squealed with excitement. "They used to make the best water slides out of ice back at the South Pole" she gushed.

"Keep your skirt on Sugar Queen" Toph said roughly and circled her spoon in her stew. "Sounds like gliding" she said, reminding herself of her trip to the Northern Air Temple previously. "I'd prefer to have my feet planted firmly on the ground" she responded, honestly.

Sokka snorted into his fizzy beverage, it going up his nose. "She didn't mind gliding" he said confidentally to Bumi, as though he was offering him some sort of advice on women. Any ill will himself or Katara felt about being encased slowly in crystal during their first meeting with Bumi was evidently palmed off.

"She didn't mind gliding with Teo" Katara said looking to her hopefully. Ever since she'd had a deniable almost happily ever after ending with Aang, she was on a challenge to make sure everyone else was as happy as she was.

And to Toph, this was just infuriating. She glowered into her stew.

"So..." Aang began happily. "It's great to be back, Bumi. I'm just about ready to get settled."

And that they did. To be all ready for the ball the next night.

----------------------

Next:

Suki returns. Sokka gets some action and Toph is surrounded by old men (Iroh & Bumi) and one broody prince.


	2. Bathing Rituals

**Roll out the red carpet, royalty's here...**

**With**

**CHAPTER ONE: Omashu** **Bathing Rituals**

----------------

Zuko was a modest man. And modestly seemed to be a very little appreciated trait here in Omashu. For a start, he was surprised these bath houses Bumi put in were so... _open_.

He was even more surprised to go walking into one upon his first arrival and be welcomed with the sight of the crusty old king with nothing on, being scrubbed down by servants in all his glory in an upper bath house (to ready himself for the re-opening ball that night).

This was not by far the worst of it though (disturbing as it was). He had seen his Uncle on many occasions walking around naked as though he thought that the word "shame" was some type of hot beverage instead of the way that Zuko felt on many more occasions than necessary.

Maybe people past their senility had no need for shame. But Zuko really didn't know.

But what he DID know was that Bumi really should have put more clear signs on what was a masculine bath house and what was a feminine bath house.

"Don't even try to turn around" came an angry voice out of the hot steam, as he'd padded along the floors and halted when he realized he had saw what he just thought he saw.

Shame. That word stuck in his mind. Was a really good way to describe how he felt right now. Of course he didn't even bother to think about how SHE was feeling, since she was the one sprung at her most vulnerable and all.

Zuko let out a bit of a nervous chuckle. This was very uncommon for him. But not uncommon when he was in a position of humiliation right to the bone, like the way he used to be when his sister would have fun with him at her girlfriend Mai's expense when they were younger and Zuko felt like a puppy dog being used for torture as her blushing friend tried hard to recompose herself every awkward occasion.

It took a lot more to humiliate Zuko now. But this did the job nicely.

"Oh, that's real polite for someone of such noble standing. 'Hi Toph. Nice to see you again Toph. Though not in the literal sense Toph.'" She said still covered by the water (_thankfully_, thought Zuko).

"I thought girls were meant to be modest" said Zuko, disapprovingly, keeping his eyes shielded at all times.

"You should have thought of that before you walked in here, shouldn't you have, Zu-zu?" She shot back angrily.

He didn't say anything. He turned to leave. "You better run!" She shouted after him, as Zuko shuddered all the way, running smack into a be-toweled Katara as he did so who was evidently off to join the young Earth Bender.

"Zuko!" she yelled relieved as she threw her arms around him in a friendly gesture which he didn't return. "I didn't think you were coming..."

Whistling and walking past them onto a bath house further away was the Avatar in a towel. Zuko grimaced visually. There must be some sort of a law against sanity here in Omashu... actually, that would have fit the Avatar and his traveling circus show fine.

"Come on Zuko!" Aang called to him. "We've got to get dressed up for tonight."

Zuko managed to stumble looking at the ground, embarrassed at the group's get-up, over to the Avatar in the Eastern bath house.

Aang relaxed back in the steam.

"Hey, Zu-zu" he said grinning as he handed his scarred friend a towel. "Meet a friend of mine."

Zuko's eyes went lazily over a very large man.. or was it a boy... man-boy... sitting next to the Avatar in the steam.

"This is Pipsqueak" he said, grinning wildly at such an amusing name, the joke still hadn't worn off after all those years. Zuko wasn't amused.

The Avatar kept prodding. "He's from the Freedom Fighters..." he said and then lowered his voice a couple of tones. "You remember... Jet."

Zuko did remember, but said nothing as he stripped off and tried to live down each painful moment of this trip, including the next few minutes when Iroh waddled in the bath house wearing nothing and the "Dragon of the West" spent an amusing afternoon telling anecdotes with a silent Zuko, a boisterous Avatar and a guffawing Pipsqueak.

--------------------

**I know - Bath houses, amusment rides... this new Omashu is starting to look like the movie Spirited Away. But what can I say... It's so Bumi!**

**Sokka and Suki will come. Sorry Ty Lee fans, but after the kiss (SOTFN) Sokka's got to seriously end things before persuing things with anyone else... even Ty Lee.**

**It wasn't just a kiss... it was a commitment of some sorts. And Sokka's too good a guy to go and ruin that.**

**J.L**


	3. Author Note

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEWS:**

**SUKKA:**

"So..." she began, kissing him on the cheek and getting back into the swing of things after a few months. "When are you going to ask me to marry you handsome?" Suki grabbed his hand and rubbed it affectionately.

Sokka's face went as white as flying bison. "Wha... what?"

**KATAANG:**

"Hey!" Grinned Aang rougishly "You don't usually hug me like this without a reason!"

She squeezed him tighter. "How's this for a reason?" She asked hugging him to her bathrobe. "I love you" she whispered to the top of his bald head...

----------------------

Awww... I wrote some mega fluffy stuff next chapter. With Kataang, Sukka and Longerbee.

Plus a flashback showing the usual "I'll never be loved" Zuko.

------------------------

**Last chapter got 8 reviews. So, 8 on Chapter 2 and I'll post Chapter 3.**

**If not, _leave your e-mail if your an annon. reviewer and I'll be PMing/e-mailing the next chapter to those that have reviewed Chapter 2. ;)_**

**Heaps of action yet to come... :D and as always I take requests...**

**J.L**


	4. Romance in Omashu

_**This is the chapter of romance. There's Kataang, Sukka and smidgen of Longerbee for good measure (can't help myself can I?).**_

_If you like Longerbee/Smellershot... or even if you don't... READ MY FICS AND REVIEW... PLEASE! (bats eyelashes)... I'll give you a cookie. And don't worry about compaints that the last batch of promised review cookies haven't shown up... that's what I get for making Sokka my delivery boy..._

_**You have to top the last chapter. So at LEAST 8 reviews before the next chapter goes up. And it's a good one so you better start sucking up... :D**_

------------------------

**CHAPTER THREE: The City of Romance**

She traced his tattoos as they sat together on an outside swing, Katara now with bathrobe on and him contentedly and unabashed in his underwear (well, it was more clothes than he was wearing previously to Zuko's disgust).

"Omashu's great huh?" He said breaking the silence, as his gray eyes met hers and his heart went aflutter.

After all these years (ok... two) she was still the one to make him feel like this. And he was more thankful for her than anything.

"Are you feeling ok Aang?"

"Are you alright... with Zuko back and everything?"

"I'm fine. Why would I feel bad?" Said Katara and kept her fingers gliding over his skin.

_FLASHBACK:_

_The war was almost ended. Zuko's eyes wet, he fell to his knees. His father gone. His sister..._

_Katara looked over Zuko, to where Aang fell out of the Avatar state, collapsing and Katara's eyes were tearing up too._

_She gave Zuko one last look, devastated she couldn't be there for both of them. It was one or the other... and the young Avatar, her best friend won hands down every time._

_"Aang!" She cried rushing to him and cradling his head in her pained arms, as Zuko closed his eyes. Feeling truly alone. Just the way he knew he was always destined to be._

_END FLASHBACK_

Full of emotion, Katara pulled him into her arms and held him tight. Still after that moment, she never wanted him to be that hurt again, after what he had to become to save the world... after the destiny the Avatar never deserved.

"Hey!" Grinned Aang rougishly "You don't usually hug me like this without a reason!"

She squeezed him tighter. "How's this for a reason?" She asked hugging him to her bathrobe. "I love you" she whispered to the top of his bald head.

"I'll take that as the best reason ever!" Aang exclaimed and relished every second of being close with her.

-------------------------

Sokka was easily lost in the New Omashu and he stumbled through the city, trying to see if anyone had seen Suki since she was to have meant to arrived by now.

She was late... and well... he could get worried about her.

Going through the city past amusement rides and bath houses, and residental blocks... not to mention the fixed mailing route, Sokka stumbled across a young kissing couple around a construction site.

He recognized them immediately as they broke apart, one with 'messy as an understatement' brown hair, just above the shoulders and the other in a wicker hat.

Stumbling back in shock to thier... passion with each other, Sokka's mouth hung open and then as they turned to see him, he put on a fake grin, spreading unconvincingly across his face and held out his hands, thumbs pointing directly up as a sign of encouragement that wasn't showing with the rest of his expressions.

"Hey... each to his own..." He said, his supportive grin not doing it's job.

Smellerbee balled up her fists and brandished one at him angrily. "How many times do I have to tell you ponytail?" She shouted at him... "I'm a GIRL!"

"Oh" Sokka said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, and left the two... Longshot silently taking Smellerbee's hand as he went off.

It was then that Sokka felt a tap on his shoulder. "Hey ponytail"

"Yah!" The seventeen year old shrieked, whipping out his boomerang and raising it to a suprised Sukki.

She stepped back with her hands up.

"Sorry..." he said, and put his boomerang back away. "I thought you were someone else..." he finished and he hugged her.

"So..." she began, kissing him on the cheek and getting back into the swing of things after a few months. "When are you going to ask me to marry you handsome?" Suki grabbed his hand and rubbed it affectionately.

Sokka's face went as white as flying bison. "Wha... what?"

"On Koyoshi island generally two years is enough to warrant some kind of commitment" she said matter of factly, teasing him.

"Well..." replied Sokka, thinking quick. "I'm just going to have to do that when it's been two years..."

She gave him a hard look, an expression that definately wasn't impressed on her heavily made up face.

He grappled at his collar, nervously. This wasn't going too well. "I mean, I didn't see you for months because of the war... and then there was that thing with Ty Lee and I... uhhh..."

But at this Sukki was already storming away muttering something about "stupid men."

-----------------------

**NEXT CHAPTER SNEAK PEAK:**

**Note: I am raising the rating from here on out... :D**

"Well I try my best..." Katara said on a gripe. "With nice clothes, fancy hair and these..." she pointed to her chest, and then slumped her shoulders again "but he doesn't seem to notice I'm a woman..."

Suki let out a short, sharp laugh at her friend. "Are you kidding? Aang's a 14 year old boy! Of course he notices you're a woman!"

Katara's eyes shone through her frown "114" she corrected.

"Speaking of 114 year old boys..."


	5. Panda Lillies & Problems

_Credit for this chapter goes to the co-writer Charleegirl who wrote most of it._

_So... if you want to flame... flame her ;)_

_Just joking! We'll share the burden of flames._

_Charleegirl writes awesome Kataang, Ty Lokka and Toko. She's got a couple of stories up, check out her profile on my fave authors list._

_This is a mostly Kataang chapter. Toko fans, the sneak preview at the end is for you. Thanks for waiting through the other fluff._

_Your turn at fluff will come._

**CHAPTER FOUR: Panda Lillies and Problems**

-----------------------

"Well I try my best..." Katara said on a gripe as the girls sat in a very elusive make-up room next to the bath houses. "With nice clothes, fancy hair and these..." she pointed to her chest, and then slumped her shoulders again "but he doesn't seem to notice I'm a woman..."

Suki let out a short, sharp laugh at her friend. "Are you kidding? Aang's a 14 year old boy! Of course he notices you're a woman!"

Katara's eyes shone through her frown "114" she corrected.

"Speaking of 114 year old boys..." Suki started looking to Toph. She'd been speaking to Sokka.

"Yeah, yeah... I get it. Everybody pick on the blind girl!" Toph threw up her hands.

"Who knows? You could have the whole city of Omashu. I'd probably be after him myself if I didn't have Sokka" she joked back, winking.

Toph harrumphed into her make-up. "Yeah, big deciscion" she grumbled "Sokka or a wrinkly old man... some girls get all the luck."

Katara, as usual was bright and perky, "You'll find someone Toph."

"And if I don't..."

"Well, just don't think about that."

-----------------------

"Will you stop looking for that flower and listen to my problems for a second" Sokka whined his usual whine.

"I won't stop but I'll be glad to pretend to listen to your Suki issues..."

"Aang your lucky you're only freaking over a flower, Suki is already talking about marriage!"

"Its not just any flower, it's a Panda Lily and if I wish to ask Katara to the ball I will need one."

"Aang she already knows she's going with you."

"I never formally asked her, anyway she will love the lily and it's a custom" He smiled.

"Whatever, did you even listen to what I said? I said marriage!"

"I think it's great, Suki is good for you" Aang confirmed "Yes I found it!" He said while carefully picking a flower. "You're gonna need one too, if you plan to get Suki back."

"Yeah, whatever, so speaking of marriage when are you becoming my brother?"

"Huh?"

"You know you and Katara? It's the real deal I assume."

"Yeah well I guess we are kinda young..."

"That's exactly what I thought, then 'Wazam!' she's all like 'Marriage' and I was like 'Whoa!' You should watch out Aang Katara's a woman too she may not say it out loud but she is definately thinking it"

"Thinking what?"

"When's he going to ask me to marry him?" Sokka said in a girly voice while mockingly batting his eyelashes.

"Really? You think?" Aang asked.

"I know it, so you better think of something smart to say when she brings it up... or it will be bye bye Katara!" Sokka said and they headed of to the main frame of the city.

Aang didn't want to sound stupid in front of Sokka but he really liked the idea of marriage and if all that_ was_ really on Katara's mind he would be happy to marry her.

**---------------------**

"Hey Katara, almost ready?" Aang asked from behind a door. He thought he heard her say "come in", but he must have misheard because he opened the door to find Katara in her under garments and _not_ the ones she swims in. A blush could be seen on both the bender's faces, Aang quickly closed the door.

"Sorry!"

"Its OK, I'll be a little while you don't have to wait."

"I'm fine with waiting."

Aang went over what he was going to say over and _over_ in his head and although he wasn't proposing marriage he still thought it was important to get the message across right.

When Katara opened the door to reveal her dress Aang's jaw dropped and everything just flew out of his head.

"Ah... you look great" Aang stuttered rubbing the back of his neck.

"Really? You don't seem too sure..."

"Oh... I'm sure."

Katara blushed and said "Thanks for waiting."

"Well you know what they say? You've gotta dance with the one that brought you, and seeing as I'm taking you, you owe me a dance" Aang smiled hoping he didn't sound too cheesy.

"I would be honored" She giggled.

"Oh. Here I got you this." He handed her the lily.

"Aang, I love it!"

"Will you go to the ball with me?"

"I am, silly!"

"No... but as more than just friends, like as my date?" he said hopefully.

"Of course" she said and hugged him.

**----------------------------**

Sokka was out looking for a flower himself, when he heard a noise that sounded like trumpeting. Sure enough, a pair of moose-mammoths were staring down at him.

From the top, he saw from the corner of his eye a flurry of pink and then felt a kiss on his cheek and heard a giggle.

"Hey cutie" came a voice, and Sokka slapped himself across the face, assuming he was dozing off again.

----------------------------

**SNEAK PEAK FOR NEXT CHAPTER (or the one after the next one... I really wanted to throw some Toko in here for those getting impaitent):**

Toph was indignant as he held her, light on his feet with the moderate beat of the music that was playing. Zuko didn't like fast dancing, he didn't do slow dancing. There was only one in between stage which he had grown up to appreciate.

"I believe you still owe me a proper greeting, fancy boy."

"Hi Toph. Good to see you again Toph" he murmered into her hair as he really felt the words he was saying and they danced silently for the rest of the song.


	6. Handsome or Cute

**From the previous chapter:** Sokka is shocked to find Ty Lee is in town.

**This chapter:** Sokka has a choice to make.

**Next chapter:** The ball. Finally!

_Credit mostly goes again to Charleegirl. 8 reviews again, and the ball goes up - you know what to do..._

--------------------------

**CHAPTER FIVE - Handsome or Cute?**

She giggled again "Ouch! That sounded painful."

"Ty Lee!" Sokka exclaimed in shock and they embraced in a lengthy hug.

"Wow, Sokka. It's been so long you're like, a man or something now."

"What do you mean like? I am a man." He squeaked.

"Yeah well, your voice still cracks..." She tried to hold in a giggle.

"Yeah I know, So what brings you here?"

"Well…"

"Hey look the circus is in town!" He but in, when he spotted the train cars the moose-mammoths had just come off. "Man the weirdos you meet in there!"

Ty Lee gave a little forced cough; much like one you would get if you were stepping on someone's toes, then in Sokka's mind it clicked - he _was_ stepping on toes, Tylee had joined the circus.

"Yeah…I'm always running into weird folks in the audience" He tried to cover up his faux par.

Tylee frowned at him, but then suddenly broke and said "Oh, Sokka! I was just kidding, what issues you have with the circus are your business and I have no reason to hate you for your opinions" she beamed.

"Wow that's very, good of you" he rubbed his neck surprised he had got away with the insult.

"So what brings you to Omashu? I'm pretty sure now it's not the circus" she joked.

"Oh, there's this ball we were invited to by King Bumi. You know old guy with the crazy eyes?"

"I think we might be performing there tonight!" She exclaimed.

"Really? That's great at least the night wont be a total bore," he complimented.

"Yep, so I have a few hours until rehearsal you want to do something?"

"Oh…ummm" he looked over to where the flowers were.

"You don't have to, if you have plans or something" She said.

"Oh no, sounds good, how about lunch? My shout!" he offered.

"Love to" She smiled.

And they walked off towards the market. When they got there, there were stalls and such with much food to choose from Sokka lead her over to where they were selling meat. After they had brought there food they settled down on a couple of rocks on a hill, outside the marketplace to eat.

"So who is the lucky girl?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh… how did you know? He asked in reply.

"Well, a cutie like you is bound to have a girlfriend and you keep looking around as if you're worried someone will catch us, its not like it was back in the day, we don't have to sneak around behind Azula's back. So who is she?"

"Her name's Suki, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her."

"I didn't ask" Ty Lee responded. "I sense your Aura as a dirty brown at this time which usually means your holding on to energies and feel insecure, what's up?"

"You don't wanna know..." he said in a sad tone.

"If I didn't I would never have asked, cutie!" she said smiling.

"Well Suki…she and I have known each other for a while and…"

"She makes you wear makeup?"

"No…well yes but that's not it. How did you know about that?"

"Zuko told me"

"You and Zuko? Are you a couple?"

"Oh gosh no! Zu-zu's been a good sport about the whole Azula thing. He might even show for Mai and Zhao's wedding."

"That's good" He said rather quickly, looking like he was about to gag on the food picturing Mai and Zhao. "I – I mean, Im glad you're too good for him"

Tylee blushed. "Yeah well, this Suki... what's her problem? I mean like, whats wrong with her?"

"She's moving way too fast, she wants me to marry her and…"

"You don't know if you want to?"

"Exactly, it's like if I get married now how do I know I'm meant to be with her? Its not like Aang and Katara. I haven't just been with Suki, there was Yue and…" He gulped "You"

Tylee blushed for the second time "You just have to trust in your instincts"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because you're too cute to not be" She told him and laughed.

"Thank you Ty Lee"

"Don't mention it" she said and once again kissed him on the cheek, at that moment he wished it had of been more, but at the same time didn't want an extra thing to feel guilty about.

When she left, Sokka continued to sit and sighed loudly.

"Do I want to be cute or handsome?" Sokka whined aloud, as though this was a very complicated choice.

"Why can't you be both?" came a voice behind him and he jumped a mile.

Toph grinned and sat on the rock beside him.

He groaned. "What do you think?"

"I think that you shouldn't have to be one or the other. You should find someone who likes you for you. Whether it be the cute Sokka or the handsome Sokka... or both."

"So? What am I?" he said, feeling a little nervous about the whole thing.

Toph leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You're definately both." she said, blushing.

She knew nothing could ever come of it... but he knew the way she felt... and he just couldn't help it if he didn't feel the same.

He put a hand over hers. "Thanks Toph."

She shrugged. "What are friends for?"

----------------------------

Sokka found Ty Lee again first, outside the circus train carts. "Sooo..." he began, managing a cheesy smile.

He decided to try the muscular, handsome Sokka on her... to see what she thought.

He put his shoulders back and struck a pose. "Do you think I'm handsome or cute?" He said, seriously and trying to make his voice sound a couple of octaves deeper.

Her face perked up and she acted like she was deep in thought.

"Hmmm..." She backflipped over him again and kissed him on the cheek. "I'd say cute..."

Sokka frowned. "Are you sure that there's not even a bit of handsome in there?"

She bit her lip, deep in thought again. A moment later she came up with the answer. "Nope!" She said perkily.

"Oh." Sokka frowned and walked away. She frowned as well, all up until when she was called for the circus line-up.

---------------------------

When Sokka found Sukki, he was still depressed. With a sad, puppy dog face on he approached her.

"Hi" he said.

"Hi" she said.

They eyed each other wearily, and then finally Suki broke the look and smiled, her eyes searching his.

He smiled too.

"Suki?" He asked, as they contined to keep their eyes on each other. "Am I handsome or cute?"

Her eyes conveyed suprise at his question. "Come here, stupid" she said, laughing and shaking her head. He hated when she called him that, but he knew it meant a compliment was coming... and it had better be a good one.

She ran her hand down his face as he stepped closer.

"You're downright adorable!" She said, grinning.

He grinned too.

He was glad it was her. Deep down. He should have recognized it before. Now he didn't hold back, as his lips met hers - he kissed her as though he was finally realizing something he hadn't before. Finally realizing how to love.

----------------------------

**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER:**

"So you want to challenge the consecutive Earth Rumble champion and if I lose... we get married?" She didn't have to look at him as though he were insane, she could show it all with her tone of voice.

"Indeed, I would be honored" he grinned like a lunatic, but then again that was the way he always grinned.

She shrugged and cracked her knuckles cockily, she always liked a challenge, but she didn't think it would be much of one. "Your loss".

------------------

**Ty Lee is a single girl again - Ty Laru (Haru) or Ty Lipsqueak (Pipsqueak) or Ty Lroh (Iroh) or anyone other person I haven't thought of. Let me know for next chapter who she should be with!**


	7. Circus Performance

**Ty Laru, Sukka (George), Kataang, Toko and Toumi.**

**So many pairings are squeezed into this chapter. It's good to take a break from just Sokka.**

**--------------------------------**

**CHAPTER SIX - The Circus Performance**

Haru sat next to Katara and Aang at the guest of honor table during the first five minutes after pre-ball mingling. Bumi always put on quite a feast, but it was a little extravagant. Especially for a small town boy like Haru. Although, his part in the war on the Fire Nation gained him a place with royalty this time around.

And the royalty, Zuko, sat across from them and stuck his nose in the air. They were celebrating the renewal of a city after the Fire Nation had destroyed it and this was another mark on the calender which marked him as a traitor than a true Fire Nation lord. Iroh, next to him was having a mighty good time though. Chatting to the ladies at the table. Charming King Bumi.

And Zuko wanted to bury his head in the sand like an ostrich horse. Toph grinned sympathetically towards him, watching through her blind eyes and hearing ears.

"Now I have a special treat. May I welcolme the Fire Nation's greatest circus performers..."

Haru looked up at Bumi's introduction, the bandanna around his long hair, and out of the corner of his eye saw Katara grab Aang's leg in anticipation. He was polite though and ignored it.

Sokka and Suki over the far side of the table hadn't taken their lips off each other the entire time. Another thing the young prince Zuko was particulary peeved about. His eyes fell over them and he glowered.

Glowering so much that soon a rumble of the earth went under his feet and found his face collided with the table.

"Enjoying the show?" Toph called to him from the other side of the table, although she was smirking so much she didn't look sorry for her actions one bit. Her long hair, hanging down in plaits, her face horribly made up that she looked like a Suki clone.

Zuko wasn't particularly impressed with the dolled up Toph. Sure, she looked almost lady-like... but that just wasn't the brute girl who called everyone "fancy boy" compared with her, and beat up on Twinkle Toes whenever she got a chance.

That was the Toph he liked and respected. The one he was used to. Who went through the pains of having to earn his respect. Mostly by beating him shamedly every time they sparred. He was glad to see _that _Toph behind the noble dressing this time around.

The acrobats came out first, including Ty Lee who looked a little downcast since she couldn't even see Sokka's face it was so buried in Suki's.

A pair of handsome green (XX) eyes stared up at her, from the at table, next to him and she smiled wide, quickly forgetting how she felt about Sokka. He was _cute! _It was showtime and she took off flipping down the stage and jumping to hang off the ceiling and perform her next stunt.

Those eyes watched through each graceful movement, the turns, the twists... the mid-air tumbles and was amazed at the fire nation acrobat's flexibility.

Sokka nudged him from his other side and he realized he'd broken apart from Suki, for perhaps the first momentous occasion since that afternoon.

"Ty Lee" he said, picking up the boy's thoughts and glad that the brown-haired pretty boy wasn't having those types of thoughts about his sister anymore. "She's actually quite nice" he added. "For a fire nation girl."

Toph overheard them "but then again," she said, still smirking and picking up on the conversation, "so is Zu-zu" she added, making the obvious reference to him being a fire nation girl.

Zuko's face turned white from suppressed anger, he clenched his fist. "You say one more thing Miss Beifong and you're going to wish you hadn't."

Iroh patted his arm. "Now, now nephew. I'm sure Lady Beifong was just complimenting you because she thinks very highly of you, isn't that right Toph?"

She grinned. "That's right uncle Iroh!" She chirruped.

"He's not your uncle!" Zuko raised his voice in anger.

"Sure he is, Zu-zu! Don't get your panties in a knot."

Zuko looked down at the tacky looking cabbage covered tablecloth (strange decorating for royalty, but he'd grown to expect the absurd since coming to Omashu. Indeed now he was looking at a girl from his childhood now swinging off the tusks of moose-mammoths, as if that wasn't weird enough), and found he was getting 'his panties in a knot'. He had one more thing to say: "Will everyone stop calling me Zu-zu!"

----------

It was just then that Bumi stood up to make his toast for the evening, as the applause died down for the circus performers. Ty Lee wasted no time batting her eyelashes coyly and springing into Haru's lap... but Sokka barely realized she had done so.

"I mark today as being the most fun day in Omashu history. A new city. A new chance." His mouth went up in a smirk as Katara's hand found Aang's under the table.

"Omashu would like to thank her guests and of course, the Avatar's earth bending instructor, who I am asking for the first dance."

"It's Sifu" Toph hissed as she took the old man's hand and they went out to the dance floor.

"And let the dancing begin!"

He towered over her, but she wasn't intimidated. She could actually have a good time dancing with the old dingbat. He wasn't a threat. And as she felt those wrinkled hands in hers, Toph smiled and listened to the music.

But four pairs of protective eyes were on her the whole time.

--------------

**SNEAK PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

She grabbed each side of his face and pulled his mouth to hers. He was supposed to be next in line to be Fire Lord and she was supposed to be a lady. It just wasn't appropriate, but for now they decided they didn't care less about the system...

--------------------------

Note:

**(X Thanks Liselle X)**

**What does everyone think of Ty Laru? Do you want to see more? You think he should be with someone else? Like Aunt Wu?**

**J/K.**

**Requests taken.**


	8. Dancing Chapter

Although Zuko's practically a man... he sure doesn't act like it sometimes. But neither does Toph live up to any reputable standard, so I think they're good together...

CHAPTER SEVEN: The Dancing Chapter

(with an original and thoughtful chapter title)

------------------------------

"Why The Dragon of the West... I thought you'd never ask" Toph smirked and took his hand, leaving Bumi dismayed yet again.

"I was a bit shy" started the old man. "to again cast myself in the company of so charming a young lady".

She laughed. _Chaming? Her? It was him who should have got an award for it!_

He shuffled her around the dance floor, and across the room as disgruntled Sokka was casting suspicious looks at them.

"Oh, my nephew!" Iroh called to the irritated looking boy not having a good time at the guest of honor table.

Zuko cast him a disturbing look and got up reluctantly from the table. When he was close enough Iroh practically thrust him on her.

"Do take this wonderful young lady for a spin for me."

He gave him a not so gentle nudge and Zuko took Toph's hand, trying desperately to forget the images of what he saw when he saw what he thought he hadn't saw and the effects those images were now subconsiously having on his unwilling body as he held her.

In his attempt to think other more disturbing thoughts, he realized that naked ridden afternoon would do nicely and he shuddered as the images of the Avatar, his Uncle and Pipsqueak sat in his mind, as he ran his hand carelessly across Toph's back.

Toph was indignant as he held her, light on his feet with the moderate beat of the music that was playing. Zuko didn't like fast dancing, he didn't do slow dancing. There was only one in between stage which he had grown up to appreciate.

"I believe you still owe me a proper greeting, fancy boy."

"Hi Toph. Good to see you again Toph" he murmered into her hair as he really felt the words he was saying and they danced silently...

And then they didn't know what happened. Something just overcame them... at the touch, the feel, the pent up breaking desires at their lacking significant others. Zuko blamed it on the all too open bath houses.

The song continued, and he bent down, his breath hot on her neck. Soon breathing turned to kissing, passionate grabbing; consumed by the breath of each other and the verbal sparring that they had undertaken all evening. Verbal sparring was one thing that attracted her to Sokka, but Zuko was far better at it than he was; and she realized now she wasn't depressed about not having Sokka at all.

She grabbed each side of his face and pulled his mouth to hers. He was supposed to be next in line to be Fire Lord and she was supposed to be a lady. It just wasn't appropriate, but for now they decided they didn't care less about the system.

Toph had actually decided that a long time ago, and Zuko was a little longer at coming to that conclusion but now making a show in front of everyone was the furtherest things from their minds, although they were well aware they were doing it anyway.

_So what?_ Thought Zuko bitterly. _My uncle does it all the time. Let him be embarrassed for once. _

Although he knew deep down that almost nothing he would do in his right mind would ever embarrass his uncle.

Across the dance floor, Katara's cheek left Aang's for a moment and she now stared in shock to the side of the dance floor, where a very unlikely pair were making out like a pair of high school delinquents.

Aang turned his face to where his 'sweetheart' was staring.

"So what? Just Sokka and Suki" He said, kinda getting used to their antics after the whole evening.

"No. It's not Sokka and Suki" Katara said, still bug-eyed and looking at them.

"It's not..."

"Toph and Zuko..." she said, "Sifu Toph" she snarkily corrected herself.

Aang got the message and held her tighter. "It's alright. We're here together."

She appreciated it, although was a little jealous when she compared what was going on, on the other side of the room, to the chaste love that went on between Aang and herself.

Toph and Zuko pressed up against one another and kept sharing short, frantic kisses on the ballroom floor. Her stubby, Earth Bending fingers pressing his face to hers, pushing the back of his head. His elegant, slender fingers slipping around her and resting on the small of her back.

It was then that the blind girl and the moody boy; that were having the first fun they'd really had all evening, were interrupted.

Bumi who normally commended young love, realized that something would have to be arranged to keep his intended queen from straying.

"I'd like to announce my intended proposal to the woman there!" Bumi pointed a decrepid finger at Toph.

Everyone stopped and stared, gasping. Zuko's hold on Toph stiffened with him as what the old man was saying spread over the entire room.

"What?" Asked Toph, oblivious to the pointing but not to the staring "what's everyone staring at me for?"

The band called 'The Jesters' broke out and started to play.

_Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer do  
I'm half crazy all for the love of you  
It won't be a stylish marriage  
I can't afford a carriage  
But you'll look sweet upon the seat  
Of a bicycle built for two_

"I've got news for you, Your Absurdness, it's not Daisy... it's Toph."

"But you'd be such a pretty Daisy."

Toph turned to Zuko as if to say 'Zuko, help!'

Iroh tapped the old King on the shoulder and put on his grave and 'innocent' (the type that could be frequently mistaken for flirting) look.

"Your highness. There a plenty of other willing candadites for the Omashu Queen... ones that enjoy tea... and perhaps even ones that make very good tea..."

Bumi waved a spotted hand in his direction, waving him off. "Not worthy." He said simply and then still cast a lucid grin at Toph. "Not worthy indeed."

No. Only she was worthy. Only she knew the Avatar personally. Knew how to make him sweat. Only she was an earth bender, so underestimated... like he always was.

Only she knew the trivialities of glamour and appearance.

They'd make quite a pair.

"And together we shall take care of Omashu. Our 2, 000 year old child." His one crazy eye remained on her.

"I'm not going to marry you" Toph said bluntly, rubbing her nails on her gown as if they itched. "So you may as well give up now."

"I expected you'd say that. So I have organized a tormanent. If you beat me you get to have all the riches Omashu can offer you without marriage. If I win, you become the new queen." He seemed thoroughly delighed with the idea.

She considered.

"So you want to challenge the consecutive Earth Rumble champion and if I lose... we get married?" She didn't have to look at him as though he were insane, she could show it all with her tone of voice.

"Indeed, I would be honored" he grinned like a lunatic, but then again that was the way he always grinned.

She shrugged and cracked her knuckles. "Your loss".

----------------------------

_My next chapter is yet unwritten. If you want me to write it, or Charleegirl - give us a kick up the rear into action._

**You know what to do... get in contact with us or review!**


	9. Toph vs Bumi

_This chapter begins at the stadium that Xin Fu is making an appearance at - to bring Earth Rumble to Omashu._

_A special treat for all you Earth Rumble fans who want to see the best showdown in history:_

**CHAPTER EIGHT: Toph Vs Bumi**

----------------------

As Toph was readying herself for the fight, Iroh came up secretly and took Zuko away.

When they were behind the wall of one of the many passages in the Earth Rumble stadium, Iroh patted his nephew sympathetically on the arm.

"Don't worry, Nephew. I was once in love like you, and things worked out for the best... it's hard when you meet... 'the one' but you'll get over it."

"There WILL be someone else" Zuko said angrily, ignoring any mentioning of love.

"I'm sure there will Zu-zu"　His uncle said gravely.

"And will everyone stop calling me Zu-zu!" The red faced boy shouted before storming away as he regularly did. He needed some alone time.

"I'm sorry Nephew but it is very popular!" Iroh called after him, ashamed.

Xin Fu took the speaker, "The moment you've all been waiting for. The Earth Kingdom's Omashu King in the right corner... the infamous Blind Bandit in the left. Fighting for the future of Omashu. Get ready to ruuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmmmbbbbbbbblllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

Katara was wondering where Aang was. Sokka wasn't there either. Nor Suki (obviously). She'd asked Sokka if he was coming and he'd said. "Is the Boulder going to be there?"

When she told him the Boulder had retired he scoffed and said he'd already seen Toph and Bumi fighting and it wasn't worth wasting his morning on.

Indignantly Katara made her way to the stadium with everyone else when she realized that Aang wasn't with her.

She searched the crowds but to no avail.

Squinting she searched the stands. A few of the freedom fighters were together and she wondered if they thought about Jet.

Pipsqueak and the Duke, sat next to each other, looking away purposely from the seats next to them where Smellerbee was resting her head on Longshot's shoulder.

It evidently didn't please them that the two that they had grown up with had become lovers and she was thankful it wasn't the same reaction with Sokka and her and Aang.

Ty Lee was still on Haru's lap from the night before and he didn't seem to mind one bit. Katara was glad to see a girl pay that much attention to him. Haru deserved it. He was a good guy.  
She bent over and whisked some hair out of his eye and he wrapped an arm around her.

They both deserved it. Deep down Ty Lee wasn't bad for a circus freak, Katara thought.

Down on the playing ground, Toph squinted her blind eyes across at Bumi. They circled each other.

Both of them were sensers. Neither would hit first. If Sokka was there he would have yelled something impatient at them already like:  
"Com'on! Hit her already!" and would have gotten a well deserved punch from Katara.

"So... you're chicken when it comes down to it?" Toph taunted, her hands ready to flick a barrier of earthern walls up at the feeling of an attack between her toes.

"No" Bumi said, thoughtfully. "I was just noticing what a pretty color your hair is in this light."

Toph grit her teeth angrily at the compliment, but most of her anger was from the fact that in their years of knowing each other Zuko had NEVER paid her a compliment like that. Not once.

She struck in the anger of an impetuous youth, pointed her fingers out and waved them up and down causing a stalactite to raise up where Bumi's feet were. But he was quick and changed the sharp stalactite to a comfortable platform before it could do any damage.

Toph heard the transformation of her mode of attack. She spat on the ground and yelled again, "next time you'll think twice before paying me a compliment."

--------------------------

Aang wanted to take things to the next level, but he really didn't know how.

To top it off he wasn't sure if she actually fully knew how he felt.

Aang was supposed to be at the match but he needed Katara to know how he felt and he just had to find the right words.

Aang could see Sokka at a nearby butcher stand and he went over, hoping he could help with his dilemma.

"Hey Sokka!" Aang called out and the water tribe warrior looked back at him and raised his chin in a greeting kind of way.

"What's up Aang?" Sokka could see Aang was, nerved about something.

"Oh, you know, the usual..." he said in an awkward tone.

"Umm yeah... Aang you not fooling anyone, you're here and not with Katara," he smiled brightly "So how can I be of assistance?"

"That's exactly it. It's Katara."

"See, I told you! She said it didn't she!" His voice went dark and ominous, "The M word. You have to play your cards right. When Suki pulled out the M word on me, I just dodged a flame."

Aang was still nervous. "No it's not that... were good I think"

"Well, what is it? Is she ok?" Sokka started to panic and then turned on the one who was practically his brother. "What did you do?" he demanded.

Aang was still collecting his words and Sokka continued in a panicky voice.

"Oh no! What if she doesn't feel she can talk about it with me? What is she thinking? I have always been supportive of her... completely.

He dropped down to his knees dramatically and threw up his arms to the sky, shouting. "Katara! Why?"

Aang bended a breeze to lift him upright again. "Sokka calm down, I didn't do anything to her, she is completely fine"

At this, Sokka's heart rate came down to a semi-normal pace "Ok. Well what is it, then?"

Aang still didn't know how to ask this with out it being too weird, Aang hated awkward moments and it just seemed like Sokka deliberately created them.

Sokka tried to guess again.

"Ok... Ok... how bad is it? On a scale of one to ten. Like you got poison oak somewhere embarrassing and you are afraid to tell her? Or more up in the ten range where she walked in on you naked and saw the embarrassing infection caused from the poison oak?"

The air bender went bright red. He thought nothing could ever embarrass him again after Ozai, he proved his strength, his ability... but he had no where else to turn with this. He stuttered:

" She wants us to be like, Toph and Zuko but I just don't know how to…"

He lowered his voice to a whisper... "Please her"

Sokka slapped a hand on his back, he was encouraging. Suprisingly encouraging.

"Welcome to manhood, Aang. First stop my Omashu bedroom, for lesson number one..."

------------------------------

**Poor, poor Aang. But the worst is yet to come. Requests for the Toph/Bumi fight are welcolme. **

**R&R and these three:**

**RabidChiwawwa**  
**extra-victory**  
**missNobody**

**On alerts or faves for this story. Please drop me a note and let me know you're reading or what you like about it.**

**Thanks!**

**J.L (and Charleegirl, who is my Kataang staff writer. :D)**


	10. The Challenger

_Dedicated to **Hotspur** because I threw in one of her fave characters of all time... Meng._

_Meng will be paired with someone by the end of the fic. Any reviews that guess correctly not only get the next chapter dedicated to them, but ALSO get a sneak peek at the Meng romance action._

_Hint: It's someone already mentioned in the fic so far..._

_----------------------------------_

Everyone wanted Toph to win... but will she?  
Read on...

**CHAPTER NINE: The Challenger**

---------------------------------

The tough girl spat on the ground and Bumi smirked. She was feisty. Like a zebra-monkey in the wild.

Zuko, looking from the stands, screwed up his nose in disgust.

_And he made out with this animal?_

She **was** beautiful... the way her lip curled up though, and she stepped forward, widening her stance and shot out at the platform in front of her that Bumi was on.

It split in half and as the top sleekly slid off the bottom half, Bumi jumped down and sent huge vibrations rocking the ground, sending Toph's heels to dig into the ground to stop herself rocking with it.

"The problem is..." Bumi was saying thoughtfully, as he stomped his feet a couple more times and mounds twice the size of regular mole hills sprung up over the playing field. "I was doing that move when I was your age."

She felt each hill as they protruded out of the earth and then told herself if he was going to such lengths to distort the evenness of the playing field, so would she.

She kicked up her heels and a cloud of dust covered the air.

There were cheers in the stand... followed shortly by coughs as everyone struggled to get fresh air again. It would have been Aang's turn to shine, had he been back.

Katara sat in the stands and glowered at her boyfriend's absence.

Bumi fumbled in his robe pocket. He was wearing a robe this time, although it was untied and swaying greatly from all the action.

"A-ha!" He shouted as he brought out a pair of goggles from the pocket and put them over his eyes. He was always well prepared.

Toph knew what he was doing and had already sent three giant boulders heading his way while he was distracted.

Bumi knocked them all down well before they got to him, the robe hitting him on the ankles uncomfortably.

He took it off to free himself and threw it into the stands.

It hit Meng (there with Aunt Wu) who squealed with delight, hugged it to herself and then checked whether or not Bumi had big ears.

Aunt Wu had to assure her before she could say anything that it was due to old age and his ears weren't naturally big.

Perfecting his stance again Toph threw another few boulders at him to distract him, while bringing an extra one up from behind while he was busy with first set.

It wasn't too fast for the old dingbat though, and he threw up shields all around him before they hit.

When the danger was cleared he shot off the tops of the earthen tents and it caught Toph unexpected.

She heard his feet move but she couldn't predict where on the rock tent he would have cut the rock at and how big the pieces of earth that were coming toward her were.

She caught on fast but it was too late. One hit the top half of her torso and she was pushed so hard, her footing was lost.

She went down...

She went down hard.

Toph fell, and it was a final defeat as Bumi had knocked her right out of the ring.

A boy stood up boiling with rage from the stands.

"NO!" He yelled sharply, screaming at Bumi.

"That wasn't fair! You fight me for her, old man. Make it a fair fight!" he continued, almost roaring down to the tough Earth Bender in the ring.

All the annoyance and feelings Zuko had kept well hidden since his arrival in Omashu were now finally showing on his angry face and his clenched fists.

Bumi's eye found him and he retained his grin of lunacy saying calmly, "I accept your challenge".

He earth bended the boy down to the ring, to the playing field as Toph groggily awoke from the side.

As she watched the two preparing to fight each other, she was torn between feelings of wanting to win her own battles and of wanting him to be her hero. Between her pride and her secret penchant for a white knight.

In the end, her romantic side told her pride to shut up and watch and she was suprised to find a bit of Katara had rubbed off on her, as she now felt as if she had become a bit of a side-line bimbo for not trying to stop him.

For Zuko however, it was another battle about his honor.

What wasn't about his honor?

He valued his honor above all else, and it wasn't honorable or fair for him to be in love with a girl who was just about to become the Queen of Omashu by default.

She was supposed to be the next Fire Lord's lady.

He groaned. _Why did things like this always happen to him? Why couldn't it just be easy for once?_

Bringing out his swords he eyed the bigger, topless man with disdain.

_This shouldn't be hard._ He told himself. _This shouldn't be hard at all._

_--------------------------------_

**Don't throw rocks (is that a bit of a pun?) but Toph lost only so Zuko could play her hero. So, romantically speaking... it's not so bad she took a dive.**

**It's about time our overconfident Sifu was taken down a notch (and Bumi does rock... ok... that's a pun).**

_Aang's little problem will be up next. The most people that review seem to be asking for more Kataang... so I plan to deliver._

_If anyone else has requests, feel free because there's only a few more chapters and a few more suprises to come... and requests will be considered._

_Including some interesting new pairings..._

_**SNEAK PEAK FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER:**_

"But you have to be 18 to read that! Our father just recently passed it down to Sokka!" She exclaimed in shock and then her expression turned to anger. "The trouble Sokka's going to get in just for letting you read that!"

"But it was good wasn't it?" Aang said in a very small voice.

It was Katara's turn to blush yet again. "Ok. Say if I don't tell anyone... you have to promise me not to share water tribe secrets with anyone... even Zuko."

Aang nodded. "I promise Katara."

She closed her eyes thoughtfully, "And you have to promise me to do it again."

They shared a grin.

"How about this instead?" he asked, grabbing her in a passionate embrace and kissing her more roughly than the kisses Toph and Zuko shared the night before.

-------------------------------------

**If I haven't heard from you for a while, press review and let me know how you're enjoying the fic. It'd be nice to hear from old friends... :D and new ones...**


	11. Secrets of the Water Tribe

_This chapter goes to **P.M Hall**, who was the only one to get close to correctly guessing Meng's pairing _

_and to Liselle and Charleegirl - fellow BoomerAanger's and Kataang lovers._

**_This chapter is rated for very slight sexual themes at the ending. _**

------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER TEN: Avatar Aang and the Secrets of the Water Tribe.**

_(a chapter title that sounds remarkably like a Harry Potter book)_

-------------------------------------------

Aang felt quite confident with his new wisdom that Sokka had given him.

After all, Sokka had women hanging off him all the time and there was no reason to doubt him in this situation.

Aang walked over to where the fight was held, he made it just in time.

He decided to try the 'strut' technique Sokka had shown him as he was walking up to Katara, he thought back to what Sokka had said:

_FLASHBACK_

_"Ok these are some basics. So this is the first thing I should show you before you learn to talk the talk, you need to learn to walk the walk" Sokka claimed. _

_"Ok?" _

_"Stand up straight, pecks out, head high, lift your chin slightly and walk as if your in slow motion, half you regular pace" Aang followed Sokka's directions and walked around the room a few times. _

_"Excellent..." Sokka said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.  
_

_END FLASHBACK_

Aang tried to manipulate the strut Sokka had showed him. He counted the steps on his fingers, stand straight, pecks out, head high, lift chin slightly and walk as if in slow motion.

Aang strutted out in front of Katara who noticed the different way Aang was walking slightly raised her eyebrow in confusion.  
What is he doing? She thought and shrugged it off she was just glad he was here at last.

Katara and Aang watched the fight unfold. What else did Sokka teach me? Aang thought.

_FLASHBACK_

_"And remember to be aloof like just I told you all those years ago. Aloofness is very important."_

_"Gotcha."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Do you want some?" Katara offered him some festival food; as Bumi loved the stuff and had stands 20/7 all around the city.

"I don't really care one way or the other" Aang stated and put his arms on the back of his neck and leaned back, acting pretty proud of himself.

"What?"

"Who cares?" Aang replied, Katara just shrugged it off as him just being totally weird and continued to watch the fight.

"I hope Zuko wins" Katara stated.

"Meh, Zuko, Bumi, I don't really care" Aang said trying to retain maximum aloofness.

Little did Aang know Sokka's techniques were just freaking Katara out.

Katara wondered what the deal was; he was starting to sound like someone familiar. She eyed him suspiciously.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Ok this is called the 'yawn and stretch' Sokka said.  
_

_"I know the yawn and stretch Sokka" Aang said a little bored. Was this all Sokka had? He was supposed to be learning how to blow Katara off her feet (although he could just do that literally), but Sokka assured him this would open the gateway to the "grab and feel".  
_

_"Ok so you're sitting by her and you give a big yawn and stretch your arms out and when you descend your arms put one around her. This is so if she is like 'what are you doing?' you can just say stretching, you see?"_

_Aang nodded, wondering just how many times Sokka ended up getting beaten by girls for trying this as Sokka demonstrated it a few times._

_END FLASHBACK_

Aang thought this was the perfect time to try this out, he yawned and stretched his arms into the air bringing one down on Katara's shoulder. At this point she knew exactly what was going on it was all to familiar, she flicked Aang's arm off hers and left.

"Katara wait up" Aang called, following her and when he finally caught up he said "I'm sorry..."

"I wanted more passion, Aang. I don't want you to be a Sokka clone."

Aang stared wide eyed at her. The game was up. She knew he had gone to Sokka about this. He was sure she would be humiliated at him going to her brother for love advice.

"Alright. I'll stop acting like Sokka." He said, in a truce.

"Why? Why did you even listen to this rubbish? Did you honestly believe I would fall for this?"

"It's just, it's just..." he strugged with the words.

"It's just what?" She was bordering furious.

"I wanted to show you how I felt and I asked Sokka for advice and he, well... schooled me. I guess."

"What?"

"Remember how you told me you loved me?"

"Yeah"

"Well, I didn't say it back exactly" He started nervously "I really want you to know I love you back, but I didn't have the words to say I how I felt or the moves to show how I felt. To say I love you back wasn't enough..."

Katara wasn't sure if she was angry with Sokka, Aang, both or either for that matter; so she decided to hear Aang out.

"So I'll just say: I love you, more than a friend or family member" he rubbed the back of his neck trying to find the words to express himself.

"Err … there isn't a perfect way to express this feeling, even in all the books in the world. And now I still don't know what to say, Every time you're not with me, I wish you were, even if it's just for a second. If I could give you the world I would. I love you more than, love itself. I love you so much it hurts and the pain has become my natural feeling, if I couldn't feel the pain anymore I would be worried. I love the pain, I just… I need..."

He ranted.

He had so much to say but saying it wasn't enough so her grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss that expressed that longing more than he could before.

And she was blown away. Just like he had wanted to do.

"Did Sokka tell you to say that?" Katara asked with a laugh.

"Nope that's all me."

"Hmmm... funny... it sounds rehearsed" she joked and pulled him back into the kiss.

Aang's eyes widened. He wasn't going to tell her about the book, but there was something he was eager to try.

"There's one more thing that Sokka can't do... but I'll need some clear water."  
He said as they broke apart and bended some water out of a nearby fountain.

Katara looked confused for a moment and then gasped, as the water disappeared and tinged her nether regions.

Her eyes widened and she looked at her boyfriend in shock and then playfully hit his arm. "Aang!" She said, a little embarrassed but pleased.

Aang grinned. "Just wait until we try that on the mail chute!"

"Sokka?" She asked regaining her composure. "That's a water bending move, you couldn't have learnt it from Sokka." She put her hands on her hips.

Her boyfriend blushed. "Well... uh... he told me not to tell..."

"Go on." She said, looking at him unwaveringly.

"He gave me a peek at the water tribe men's book of ages... it has some... uh... moves" Getting redder by the moment, his face was much brighter than Longshot's shawl.

"But you have to be 18 to read that! Our father just recently passed it down to Sokka!" She exclaimed in shock and then turned to anger. "The trouble Sokka's going to get in just for letting you read that!"

"But it was good wasn't it?" Aang said in a very small voice.

It was Katara's turn to blush yet again. "Ok. Say if I don't tell anyone... you have to promise me not to share water tribe secrets with anyone... even Zuko."

Aang nodded. "I promise Katara."

She closed her eyes thoughtfully, "And you have to promise me to do it again."

They shared a grin.

"How about this instead?" he asked, grabbing her in a passionate embrace and kissing her more roughly than the kisses Toph and Zuko shared the night before.

She kissed him back just as heavily. "That'll do fine" she complied nicely as she dove back in for more.

-------------------------------

_I wasn't sure whether to add that last bit in... but it's done now... :O_

**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER:**

Flame danced off the broad swords, as the orange color gleamed in Bumi's eye.

Zuko began the dance. Pacing around his adversary, eyeing him wearily, fury still painted across his handsome features.

Bumi knew how to get him to strike first.

"Your girlfriend is very beautiful, Master Zu-zu. Quite an original."

Zuko rushed at him. "She's. Not. My. GIRLFRIEND." He yelled with all his might.


	12. Pride of ZuZu

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: The Pride of the Zu-Zu**

----------------------------------------  
Flame danced off the broad swords, as the orange color gleamed in Bumi's eye.

Zuko began the dance. Pacing around his adversary, eyeing him wearily, fury still painted across his handsome features.

Bumi knew how to get him to strike first.

"Your girlfriend is very beautiful, Master Zu-zu. Quite an original."

Zuko rushed at him. "She's. Not. My. GIRLFRIEND." He yelled with all his might.

The older man took this opportunity to sink into the floor, a whirlpool of earth pulling him in before Zuko could approach.

Groaning in frustration and heaving with the exertion that his anger was having on him, he heard a yell from the side-lines.

"Think of the tea. It will help relax you!"

Zuko ignored it.

"Show yourself!" He yelled again, whirling around a few times.

Bumi came up on the other side of the middle show podium where they were fighting.

"I'm taking you down now" the boy muttered under his breath, a breath of fire shooting out with it.

But Bumi sent a few 25 pound boulders flying his way, which he dodged out of the way of and with his broad swords out, spun a circle of burning fire on the ground.

When a moat of dancing flame surrounded him, he shot out that flame at all angles at Bumi so it would get him wherever he was.

But where was he?

All of a sudden, the scarred boy looked up and from a very large rock diving board, Bumi jumped into the circle of fire with him.

Zuko struck with the sword. Once. Twice. Three times.

And then a large stalactite came out and knocked him clean out of the flames.

He barely had time to scream out before landing on his backside and then jumping right back on his feet before it could be counted as a loss.

Bumi had disappeared back into the ground and came up behind Zuko, but he was ready to fight. His sword struck out behind him without turning around and Bumi had just barely enough time to disappear again.

Throwing down his swords in anger, Zuko pointed his finger out. He was ready again.

Bumi came out in front of him this time and did not have enough time to dodge a ball of flame heading for his leg. He started to sink away again, but it caught him in the shoulder.

As Bumi's head sunk rapidly into the ground, Zuko could see his was in pain. Now just to finish the job.

Zuko's hand pulsed. It should be easy. It told himself that fifty times since he got into the ring. He seemed to have lost sight of what he was doing this for, just wanting to win.

His competitive side took prevalence over any girl. It was just a very good thing for the world that he was in love with a girl who's competitive side herself, took prevalence over any guy.

Otherwise, they'd be a lot more broken misconceptions on just how loyal either Zuko or Toph would be to their mate. Better an understanding between two kindred spirits than to have two broken hearts on the side.

Behind him again, it was time for Bumi's reappearance, coming with an army of rock shrapnel with a mission to pin him down. Zuko jumped and down, his sleek body warping it's way around the dangerous pieces.

This was enough to give Bumi his opening.

Another stalactite came up where Zuko was about to land, and shot him 20 feet into the air.

Every eye in the place was on Zuko as he fell a great distance, but Toph quickly shot up an earthen ramp under him to see him roll safely back to the ground.

He landed on the side of the ring opposite her, beaten.

Just then the doors flung open, simultaneously from both sides of the stadium.

A boy wheeled in with his father while across the other side, a large lizard like creature crept in, with a girl with two round buns at each side of her face seated at the top.

"Toph!" Exclaimed the boy.

"Zuko!" Exclaimed the girl.

Toph and Zuko both continued to lay beaten in the ring. They looked wearily to the entrances.

"I'm sorry I let you leave" said the boy and the girl at the same time to the two in the ring.

Toph and Zuko opened their mouths in shock. And then spoke at the same time.

"Teo?"

"Mai?"

---------------------------------------------  
_This is the biggest cliffhanger I've ever done. _

Now it's up to you. How should it end?

**Option 1: Teoph and Maiko  
Option 2: Toko and Maieo.**

_Request quickly and have your voice be heard before the results are final and the last chapter is up._

_**Plus, if you are staff on a C2 and think it worthy. Please add it to your list. It would make me so happy!** _

J.L


	13. Confessions, Poetry & New Beginnings

**The votes are IN! So read on...**

**CHAPTER TWELVE: Confessions, Poetry and New Beginnings**

------------------------------------

"Listen up!" Toph stuck out her heel, hit it hard to the ground and raised herself up on a piece of earth, big enough so everyone could see her clearly.

Her head went towards Teo's direction. "I like you too, Teo... but no."

Then she nodded towards Bumi, as he rubbed his hands together in victory before getting put in his place.

"And I'm not getting together with any ancients either... and if anyone suggests it again, I'm going to go to my parents who will make **sure** that you are put away for life."

She smirked and flicked out her wrist. All of a sudden the earth below Zuko's form was raising up as well.

"If anyone knows from... well.. Sokka," she said bluntly and hid a blush "I tend to go for idiots. Zuko here is probably the biggest idiot I've ever met... and..."

At this Iroh's eyes shined as he looked up towards Zuko and put his thumbs up at him. Zuko was less than impressed with this confession.

"I want to be with him."

A voice from the crowd yelled out "So how about it Zu-zu?"

Everyone stopped and stared at Sokka who made his usual classic entrance and Katara bended some water out of her pouch over to splash her brother in the face.

Zuko was disgruntled. This was humiliating and if there was anything he didn't like, it was being humiliated.

If he could have done anything about it, it was too late. Toph had connected their platforms and had locked him in an embrace before he could get up. Everyone broke into cheers and Zuko closed his eyes wishing he could die.

He kissed her deeper pretending he was dead. _Maybe this is what it felt like?_  
It was a slap back in the face of reality when they broke apart.

"I don't like this, Beifong. It isn't like picking a toy out of a toy shop... no matter what spoilt habits you grew up with when you were a child" Zuko snarled, regarding her (rather degrading) presentation, when they broke apart although he was blushing as well.

"Yeah, I love you too, fancy pants" she said unphased. And Zuko looked down to his pants and was about to stutter _'what's wrong with them?'_

Before he could, she dropped down the pieces of earth again. "Don't worry. I'll let you be the man again." she said quietly. "So pick me up and carry me out of here" she hissed into his ear.

"What?"

"Just do it."

Zuko cringed, picked her up and let his feet take over carrying her out of the stadium.

Iroh brushed away a tear and nudged the person next to him, "that's my nephew, you know..."

Bumi cackled and blocked his exit with a large earthen wall. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Back to the Fire Nation" said Zuko angrily.

"You both lost. She's still technically my betrothed."

Toph hopped out of Zuko's arms. "Look, we'll give you our first male child and let's call it even. You have a heir, everyone wins."

Bumi considered. Zuko went red in the face. "What? You can't do that!"

"Ok, what do you think Zu-zu?"

He considered for a moment and grimaced as he shot back quite reasonably, "Stop calling me Zu-zu and we have a deal."

Bumi and Toph looked at him and then chorused together. "It's a deal!" And shook on it.

Then Toph turned to Zuko, aware that they were still the fixation of the crowd... and she was caught in the moment.

"I wrote something for you. It was supposed to be somewhat of a victory speech" she gave a small grin "but that didn't work out."

Zuko gave a confused look and she grabbed his hands.

"Ok." she started nervously, and relied upon the touch of the man she loved's hands to get her through.

_"I don't need to see, to feel your pain,  
And a past you try to hide.  
I'm sorry I gloat, and you feel shame,  
When I beat you blind."_

"Not this time!" Someone called from the crowd and Sokka recieved another dosing with water from Aang and Katara.

_"I'll be there with you, when you smile,  
And when a cat has got your tongue.  
You say it all with graceful, yet dominant moves,  
And I feel a man so broken, so shunned.  
In this day of rebirth of this great city,  
A promise for it to be new,  
You've grown into so much power and glory,  
I wanted to echo that promise for you.  
You've learnt the hard way, you've earnt my pride,  
To be called a companion of yours,  
Most importantly, you've earnt my heart,  
So hopefully we can be more."_

"Normally I'd read it..." Toph cracked another smile and blushed even brighter "but all things considering, I memorized it instead."

"I, uh..." He looked embarrassed at the emotion and sentiment she put into the poem, but even more how hard it was for her, like him, to wear her heart on her sleeve. "...don't have anything for you."

"Zuko. Can I call you Zuko?" Toph joked.

He gave her an annoyed look.

"I could have had anything the Earth Kingdom had to offer me. Money, a life of luxury... but I didn't want it. I left it. I don't want anything from you, Zuko." She said plainly. "Except this." she pulled on his collar, reeling him in for another kiss.

He kissed her back, the crowd cheered, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.

_Oh, that isn't how you want the ending to go?_

_Ok..._

And Toph, Zuko and friends lived a merry old life - until disaster struck once again and the world was in mortal peril _(hey, there's got to be some action to keep the Avatar in a job you know? Otherwise he'll just get fat and lazy)._

**THE END... or is it?**

**----------------------------**

**Send love letters to my PM box for how cute the Toko action is. Sigh. And be prepared for more when I put up the Epilogue depending on review count.**


	14. Epilogue

**_What happens next for our favorite couples and those with a particularly small role in this fic? _**

**_Read and find out..._**

**THE EPILOGUE - PART ONE**

------------------------------

**Katara & Aang**

Katara breathed deeply in shock. "Wow. I..."

They were on the mail chute one last time at Omashu. Even with all the new rides and amusements, the mail system was still the best form of entertainment.

She struggled with herself. This was much better than the water bending move that he had now perfected on her.

"That" Aang said a little proudly as Katara struggled to keep her skirt up "was from the air benders' manual."

"I never thought I'd be the one to say this..." Katara started, a grin spreading across her fine features "but being the Avatar's girlfriend does have it's advantages."

"You're more than just my girlfriend Katara" he said as he turned around in the mail cart and kissed her deeply.

"Mmm?" She asked between kisses.

"You're my soul mate."...

...And for that moment they never wanted to leave Omashu.

-----------------------------------

**Sokka & Suki**

Suki finally convinced Sokka to tie the knot. And although he winked at a few different girls going down the aisle, it was generally a very romantic event.

The girls that got winked at, being other Kyoshi warriors, got into the celebration later though and he got his payback in the cold, cold waters surrounding Kyoshi Island...

...And rumor has it the screams could be heard to the mainland, from our Haiku King for a very long time.

-------------------------

**Ty Lee & Haru**

Haru bended a seat out of earth and then still kissing, they sat down together. But Ty Lee got a wicked idea on her thoughtful face.

Without warning she pressed a couple of points on his and voila! Haru sunk to the floor limp.

His green eyes widened and she giggled. As she jumped on him and kissed him again Haru groaned. "You could have just told me you wanted to be in control" he said, trying to shake his head that wasn't responding...

...And Haru's parents took it rather well, that when he said he was bringing a girl home with him, the whole circus showed up at their modest abode with them.

---------------------------------

**Momo & Appa**

Momo felt at home again, as he dug little lemur fingers into Appa's fur and cuddled to sleep...

...Only to be awaken moments later by Sokka's perilous screaming on his wedding night.

------------------------------

**Jin & Pipsqueak**

As Zuko was finishing up his trip to Omashu, he rounded the corner and slammed into a huge figure. He looked up and recognized the man-boy that had been in the bath houses with the boys.

"Lee!" A voice cried and a pair of smaller arms wrapped around him.

Zuko stepped back in suprise.

"Jin..." he said, startled and trying to keep his cool. It had been so long. "Wait. You're with...?" He pointed up at the very large Pipsqueak.

"I came to Omashu to see you again and I met him," she blushed and put her arm back around his gargantuan elbow.

Zuko waved his hand in front of her face cautiously. "Jin. Are you sure you haven't gone..."

Just then a pile of dirt went under Zuko's feet and forced him onto his backside.

"Gone WHAT, Zuko?" Toph asked from behind him, looking a little peeved...

...And Zuko couldn't backpedal fast enough.

--------------------------

**Longshot & Smellerbee**

Longshot and Smellerbee were invited to Suki and Sokka's wedding. And as they stood in the crowd watching the preceedings, Longshot sent a gentle nod in her direction.

Later, a moment of understanding for that nod was realized as Longshot handed her a small ring he'd weaved together out of an old bowstring.

-------------------------------

**Meng & The Duke**

"Hi" She said shyly as she looked over at the boy in a helmet.

"Hi" He said equally as bashfully and looked off to where Pipsqueak had gone off with Jin.

"So... do you...?" She looked at him. His hair and helmet covered his ears.

He blushed, picking at his upturned nose and his dark eyebrows furrowed in confusion with the pigtailed girl.

"Have big ears?" She finished and flashed a toothy grin.

"Why else do you think I wear my hair like this?" He said, defensive, embarrassed and then looked away.

Meng reached out and grabbed his arm possessively.

--------------------------------

**Next up, Iroh and his womens... and the stars of this fic: Toph, Zuko, Mai & Teo and Bumi.**

**Plus a BIIIIG hoard of thank-yous to loyal reviewers and friends.**


	15. Epilogue 2

_**Disclaimer:** Aunt Sue belongs to Charleegirl._

**EPILOGUE - PART TWO**

_--------------------------------_

**Iroh & Aunt Wu (and Aunt Sue too!)**

"Hey, handsome."

Iroh remembered the face. It seemed everyone was in Omashu for the grand opening.

"Have you come bearing bad news?" Iroh said jokingly, "as I don't think I can take any more suprises with this heart."

Aunt Wu shook her head. "No... I was just asking if you have met my sister Aunt Sue..." she said with a wink.

Iroh put his arm around both of them. "In that case..." said Iroh, "I'm charmed."

------------------------------

**Bumi & The Herbalist**

"I need to ask. Can you help an old King with his garden?" Bumi said when he was seeking out the best of the best for his kingdom a little while later.

The Herbalist turned around, to see a rather handsome, crazy-eyed King staring back at her.

She sighed rather bitterly. So much work to be done. She looked at her cat, Miyuki. "There had better be a place set for Miyuki."

"Indeed. At the Kings royal dining hall table."

This wasn't what she meant but she smiled... and so did he.

--------------------------

**Iroh & June**

Just when Iroh was drinking tea and having a warm hot spa in the bath houses with Aunt Wu and Sue, a tall, attractive woman came through the steam with Iroh's clothes, after trying to pick the pockets and finding he had nothing on him.

"Room for one more?" She asked, eyebrow cocked...

... And Iroh couldn't have EVER beamed brighter than what he did that moment.

--------------------------------

**Mai & Teo**

He wheeled up beside her. "So... it's not very fun being rejected is it?"

"Your point?" Mai looked down at the boy in the wheelchair with exhasperation. But right now anything had to be better than Zhao.

"Sorry" he blushed and continued to make conversation, "I'm just excited to get back in the air again. Have you ever glided?"

"Not really" she said, with her standard bored expression.

"It's really fun!"

"As fun as killing people?"

Teo stopped wheeling along beside her for a second. "Well... I really don't know..."

He started up again, unphased, nothing but excitement in his disabled bones. "You want to come?"

Mai shrugged. "Sure, why not?"...

...And Mai actually found something she liked more than hurting people for a change. Showing her gratitude by taking Teo back to the fire nation to be her lurrrrve slave

(why does every one of my story end with people being other people's love slaves. i.e. see "Some Sokkaly Advice")

---------------------------

**Terra & Beastboy**

"Hey!" Aang called as the new couple appeared in the story. "This is Avatar world. You don't belong in Avatar world. You're not even on this network!"

Terra cast a hopeful grin. "I'm an earth bender. Can I stay?"

Before Aang could answer, Toph put an arm around her and steered her into the group. "Of course she can, Twinkle Toes" and she hit Aang not so lightly on the arm with her other hand. "Maybe we can sit around and talk about earth bending and what it's like having a crush on the standard comic relief in our group."

"Cool!" said Terra.

"Dude! What about me?" Beastboy whined.

"Sorry. No green people. Maybe try The Smurfs or something." said Sokka, looking him up and down.

"Dude, they're blue!" Beastboy screetched. "Plus, I can't go back! Cy is going to kill me when he finds out I totalled the T-car."

"Doesn't that thing get totalled every few episodes?" Aang asked.

Everyone stopped and looked at each other...

...And the Herbalist didn't notice when she suddenly gained a new, slightly green cat who got to fight Miyuki for rights to sleep on the pillow.

-----------------------

**Toph & Zuko**

"You know the first one goes to King Bumi, don't you?" Toph said as she put her hands on his back and pulled him to her.

"If that doesn't kill the mood, I don't know what will..." said Zuko snidely and he pushed her away again.

"Fine. If you're not in the mood, I'll just have to pick the grime out of my toenails... right here" she said, fluffing the pillows around her on the fancy Fire Lord bed and pulling one foot up to pretend to inspect it.

Zuko groaned... and complied...

...And as you would have it, the first boy went to King Bumi. It was just a pity they didn't have any boys.

**THE END**

---------------------

**Author Notes:**

_Lol. Poor Zuko, in a family of girls._

_If anyone has seen the 'If Boys were Girls' episode of Malcolm in the Middle... imagine an overweight Zuko with an eating disorder being the only man in the house... Alright. That'll never happen, but would serve him right._

_What a happy ending - couples matched, Zuko tortured, a wedding and Iroh throwing his weight around. Perfect, wouldn't you say?_

_If anyone wants to see a spin off, review with your favorite couple/s from the epilogue and ideas if you have them._

_If anyone wants to write their own spin off using these couples, make sure you remember to mention 'Queen of Omashu'._

_BIG thanks, going to **Charleegirl** who wrote a lot of Kataang, until I spoilt her beauty with trashy sexual themes. You rock girl! And I'm still thankin' you for the Longerbee AMV, if you haven't seen it go to youtube and watch!_

_And to:_

Sumomo92

P.M.Hall

MormonMaiden

kaoakikana

Liselle129

Jonnoda

lyndalion16

Ron Weasly girl

Random Stuff About Stuff

Mrs.Delrossi2.0

**Whose faithful reviews/offers to help have been motivating me.**

_R&R to see more._

_J.L_


End file.
